The YouTube Show
The YouTube Show is a 2017 live action comedy TV show starring Felix Kjellberg, Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach, Marzia Bisognin and Ethan Nestor-Darling. Season One The Pilot Felix invents an imaginary girlfriend named Lexi to make Marzia jealous. What starts off as a trick becomes a bit more serious when Marzia starts feeling depressed and decides to move out. Mark Einstein The YouTubers try to figure out who is the smartest by competing over answers on their favorite show 'Questionnaire', but Mark cheats in order to win. Not knowing this, the other YouTubers enter Mark as a contestant on the show. Penguin Man After finding out Jack can't swim, Mark takes him to the big outdoor swimming pool for a beginners swim class. Jack then develops a crush on the swimming instructor after she performs CPR on him. Jack tries to get her attention and admit his undying love for her, while Ethan steals the costume for his favorite TV character, Penguin Man. Love Is All You Need Jack and Mark decide to go looking for love in a local pub, and they find themselves coming home with two girls. The next morning when the girls have left they find a police officer knocking on their door and accusing them of robbery. Jack and Mark then become fugitives while searching for who really committed the robbery. Are You My Mummy? Politician Danielle Jordans pretends that Felix was adopted and that he is her long lost son, so that she can win back votes. Felix believes that Jordans is his real Mother and gets himself into more than he bargains for. It's Your Funeral On Friday the 13th, Jack finds out that Ethan is very superstitious. To help end his fears Jack takes him to the local video shop to hire a scary video. After being spooked by the movie, Jack and Ethan start to experience numerous threats to their well-being. Don't Forget To Book Marzia plans a holiday for the YouTubers to strengthen their friendship. When it's time to leave, Marzia realizes she has forgotten to book the caravan, and digs herself deeper and deeper by lying about the situation. Season 2 Guitar Solo The YouTubers decide they're good enough to appear on a local talent show, 'Celebrities in Hiding'. After working long and hard on a musical/dance routine, Felix feels they are far better than any of the other contestants and deserve to be treated as celebrities. On the big night, things don't go exactly as planned. The Inner Beauty Of Superglue The YouTubers find out that either them or their next-door neighbor Mr Sanders will be evicted if their apartment doesn't pass inspection by their landlord. When Jack, Felix and Marzia give up and move out, Mark and Ethan attempt to improve the apartment on their own, resulting in irreversible damage and a major cover-up attempt by the duo. I'm Jacksepticeye! When a prank goes horribly wrong, Jack ends up in hospital with broken legs and a date he can no longer attend. Because of how pretty his date is, Felix, Mark and Ethan fight over who should disguise themselves as Jack and attend. Scambled Easter Eggs Jack accidentally makes fun of his new neighbor's speech impediment, and in return she threatens that she'll make him sorry. While collecting things from around the apartment to donate to the local church's op shop, Ethan accidentally puts Mark's favorite pair of socks in the donation box. Jack is convinced that their neighbor is stealing their washing out of retribution, and stages a showdown at the church's Easter Mass. Survival Of The Weakest Marzia thinks that if something happens to her the other YouTubers will never be able to look after themselves. To help them, she makes them do a bunch of dangerous activities over a weekend-long 'survival camp' at the city park. The Secret (Part 1 & 2) Each YouTuber goes on their own separate quests: Felix to find the lost TV remote, Jack to finish his taxes, Mark to delete his internet history, Marzia to rob her neighbors fancy new shoes, and Ethan to figure out why everyone is acting weird around him right before his birthday. Category:Teen Titans